Dads and Doubts/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "Dads and Doubts." =Transcript= SCENE 1 INT. LEXI’S BEACH HOUSE - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Gregory, Lizzie, Mason) JANUARY 7, 2027. THE GANG IS GATHERED AROUND IN LEXI’S LIVING ROOM. LEXI IS SITTING WITH A NOTEBOOK IN HER HANDS. THE REST ARE SITTING ON THE COUCH, WHILE NIA HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. LEXI: Okay everyone, today is officially Cole’s thirteenth birthday and my mom put me in charge! So who’s ready to get started? GREGORY: I’m definitely ready. MASON: Me too. LIZZIE: Me three! NIA: (SNORES) LIZZIE: Nia, wake up! NIA: (GROGGY) Wha? I'm awake! LEXI: Nia, what's up with you? Why are you sleeping? My mom has trusted me with the responsibility of throwing Cole’s birthday party! Don't mess it up! NIA: I'm sorry. I was just up all night preparing for all the tests I took today. I mean, do you think my Geometry, History, and French teachers all met up together and decided “Hey, let's all give Nia a huge test today!” LEXI: Okay, just stay awake while I give instructions. So for this next hour before Cole gets home, everybody has a job. (READS OFF NOTEBOOK) I'm in charge of staying here and wrapping his presents. Lizzie, you are in charge of picking up the decorations I ordered from the party store. Mason, you're in charge of picking up the guests. I sent you a list of their addresses to pick them up. Gregory and Nia, you two are in charge of picking up his birthday cake from the bakery. I figured you two should be able to get it done together. Okay? So, everyone, go off and do your things! (LIZZIE, MASON, AND GREGORY WALK OUT THE FRONT DOOR, NIA STAYS BEHIND) NIA: Lexi, did you seriously have to pair up Gregory and I together? LEXI: I mean, maybe. (GIGGLES) I know you would love to have some alone time with him ever since you spent New Years together. Clearly you and him were meant to be. They say who you end up with at midnight on New Years will be your eternal love. The universe spoke, Nia. I'm just facilitating it. NIA: Lexi, please stay out of my love life. If Gregory and I are meant to be, we will be, but I don't need nor want your help. LEXI: Okay, but, I think there's a cake you and Gregory have to pick up. Just saying. NIA: Fine, I'm going. SCENE 2 EXT. PARKING LOT - DAY (Lanaya, Cole) COLE IS WEARING A SOCCER UNIFORM, WALKING UP TO LANAYA. LANAYA: Hey Cole! How was your soccer game? COLE: Oh man, it was great! I finally got to be goalie since it was my birthday. I've never blocked so many goals before. LANAYA: Aw, that's great sweetie. Well, we better get to seeing that new superhero movie as a special treat before we get home. COLE: Sounds good. I just have a question though. I'm thirteen now, and I think I'm old enough to know this. LANAYA: Oh god. Do I have to give you the talk now? COLE: (LAUGHS) No, um. I actually wanted to know more about my father. LANAYA: Your father? What father? Cole, you only have one parent, and that's me, your mother. COLE: Then how was I born? LANAYA: Well, (SCENE FLASHES BACK TO LANAYA IN 2014, CHEESILY ACTING, IN BLACK AND WHITE) It was thirteen years ago I went out on the front porch and prayed to God to give Lexi a little brother. And then the stork came with you, wrapped up in a little blanket. (A BABY FALLS INTO 2014 LANAYA’S ARMS) And we lived happily ever after. (SCENE GOES BACK TO PRESENT) COLE: Mom, I know that's not true. I learned in health class how babies were born. (CLEARS THROAT) When a man and a woman love each other- LANAYA: You don't need to explain. Cole, listen. Um, you don't have a father because… (UNSURE) I adopted you and Lexi. COLE: Mom, I know that's not true either. LANAYA: How do you know for sure? You don't remember your birth. COLE: Okay, mom, honestly, Lexi told me that I had a father who died after I was born. She remembers him. LANAYA: (NERVOUSLY) No, that's not true. Your sister is lying, and I will have a talk with her when we get home. Just know Cole that I adopted you two. It's not that hard to believe. COLE: I still don't believe it. LANAYA: Let's just forget about this for now and watch your movie on your birthday, okay? COLE: Okay… SCENE 3 INT. BAKERY AT THE MALL - DAY (Nia, Gregory, Cashier, Alex, Abby) NIA AND GREGORY ARE WAITING IN A LINE AT THE BAKERY, WITH OTHER PEOPLE IN FRONT OF THEM. NIA: The line is so long, my god. How many possible birthdays could these people be having? GREGORY: (LAUGHS) Well, I think it's pretty cool that you guys have this huge mall. I've rarely been to a mall. I didn't know they had bakeries inside of malls sticking out like it's a food court. NIA: Yeah, Lexi and I used to get into trouble in this mall when we were kids. We would always stand up there and dump water on the people walking nearby. GREGORY: I didn't know you could be so rebellious. NIA: We were eleven, dude! And for the record, it was mostly Lexi who pulled me into it. A NEARBY MAN GETS DOWN ON ONE KNEE IN FRONT OF A WOMAN ALEX: Abby, would you do me the honor of marrying me? ABBY: Of course, Alex! I love you! NIA: Aw, that's so cute! GREGORY: I’ve always loved public proposals. They're so romantic. NIA: I mean, they can be cute, but I personally would not want someone to propose to me publicly like that. I hate having the attention on me. I'd prefer privacy. GREGORY: Either way, I hope I get the chance to propose to… someone… someday, nobody in particular in mind right now or anything. NIA: (NERVOUS) Right dude! Totally. (PATS SHOULDER) I hope you can find someone to propose to. And then you can marry that girl, or guy, (LAUGHS) it's whatever, I don't judge. GREGORY: (SHY) Well, I’m only into girls. Especially smart and pretty ones, if you catch what I'm saying. NIA: Oh, um. CASHIER: (LOUDLY) Next! NIA: Oh, it's our turn! (TURNS TO CASHIER) Hi, we're picking up a birthday cake for Cole Reed. GREGORY: Yeah, it’s a blue ice cream cake. CASHIER: Here it is. That's such a nice design for the little guy, how old is he turning? NIA: Thirteen. CASHIER: (STOPS SMILING) Wait, what? Then how old are you two? NIA: I’m sixteen and he’s fifteen. GREGORY: I’m turning sixteen on the 20th, though. CASHIER: What? Then how do you two have a thirteen year old son? NIA: Wait, what? No! He's not our son! He's my best friend’s little brother. Why would you think he was our son? CASHIER: I saw you two flirting back there, so I assumed you were a couple of young parents. NIA: (LAUGHS) Whoa, whoa, we were not flirting and definitely not parents, we’re just friends. Right, Gregory? GREGORY: Yeah, we’re totally good pals and friendly friends? NIA: We better get going though, so bye! (RUNS AWAY WITH THE CAKE AS THE NEXT PERSON STEPS UP) CASHIER: Those two were clearly in love with each other. right? CUSTOMER: (NODS HEAD) I could see it. CASHIER: It's so sad when people get put in the friend zone like that. Anyway, welcome to Watersman Mall Bakery, how can I help you? SCENE 4 INT. LEXI’S KITCHEN - DAY (Lexi, Jill, Jade, Mason, Dylan, 13 year old kids) LEXI IS SITTING ON THE KITCHEN ISLAND, WRAPPING PRESENTS. LEXI: And the last present officially wrapped! That should give me about (CHECKS WATCH, SOMEONE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR) Five seconds of quiet time. (WALKS TO THE DOOR AND OPEN IT TO REVEAL JILL AND JADE) JILL: I’m dropping Jade off early. As sophomore class president, I have to be at a Student Body Meeting in five minutes and I can’t be late for anything. (SHOVES JADE INSIDE) Make sure she behaves. LEXI: (TURNS AROUND AND LOOKS AT LIST) Jill, I don’t see Jade on this list. (LOOKS AT THE DOOR TO SEE JILL HAS LEFT) And now I don’t see Jill at the backyard. JILL: So, is the party starting soon? The room seems pretty empty. Is this what a birthday party is like when you don’t have to serve punch at it? LEXI: Jill brought you here early. And then also left early. How did you hear about the party? You’re not on the guest list. JADE: I heard about the party at school, so I had to beg Jill, and then she said no. But I promised her that I would clean her toilet with my toothbrush and let her post it on Instagram, and she finally caved. LEXI: Do you have to run all your decisions by Jill? JADE: My entire family has to run their decisions by Jill. Even our grandma Barbara had to ask her if she could get treatment for her arthritis. LEXI: Shouldn’t surprise me that she rules at home as well at school. But I only ordered enough supplies for twelve kids, now I have to get more for thirteen! Okay, Jade, you can take a seat until the party starts. I just finished wrapping the presents. (THEY HEAR THE FRONT DOOR OPEN AND THE CHATTER OF KIDS) JADE: I think the party just arrived. LEXI: (WALKS INTO THE LIVING ROOM TO SEE MASON AND A BUNCH OF KIDS ENTERING) Mason! You got all them already? The party doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes! Now we have to entertain all these kids! DYLAN: We’re not kids, we’re preteens! LEXI: (SARCASTICALLY) Oh, Dylan. Cole’s obnoxious best friend. What a delight to see you. MASON: (HYPERVENTILATING) I am the youngest person in my family, I don’t know how to take care of kids. I always was the kid to be taken care of! DYLAN: Where are the games? Parties are lame without games! (OTHER KIDS YELL IN AGREEMENT) LEXI: Don’t worry, Lizzie is bringing the party games! DYLAN: What do we want? OTHER KIDS: Party games! DYLAN: When do we want them? OTHER KIDS: Now! LEXI: Guys! I promise we can all get the party games if you hide in the kitchen until Cole get here! (KIDS RUN TO THE KITCHEN) Mason, go set them up so they can surprise Cole when he gets home. I’ll keep watch for them. MASON: Got it! But first, to deal with the kids, should I get a taser, just in case? LEXI: No! Just go! SCENE 5 INT. A CAR - DAY (Nia, Gregory) GREGORY IS DRIVING WHILE NIA FELL ASLEEP IN THE PASSENGER SEAT. NIA: (MUMBLING IN HER SLEEP) Don’t go down that roller coaster Lexi. You’ll ruin your fish tail. GREGORY: What? NIA: (MUMBLING) I tried to warn you Lexi. GREGORY: (WHISPERING) Is she talking in her sleep? NIA: (MUMBLING) Oh Gregory, is that you? I’m so happy to see you. I love you. GREGORY: (BRAKING THE CAR) What? NIA: (WAKING UP) Whoa! Why did you brake so hard? GREGORY: I thought I saw a squirrel. NIA: Don’t make me regret trusting you with driving. You don’t have your license yet and if you’re caught driving like this you’ll get in serious trouble. Seriously, I could drive better in my sleep. GREGORY: Okay, sorry, let’s just get to the party. I see Lexi’s house right here. NIA: We have to enter through the back. Lexi’s planning on surprising Cole in the kitchen and I don’t think you want to ruin Cole’s birthday or you’ll have to deal with her. The reason Lexi’s working so hard for Cole’s birthday is because. Lexi accidentally ruined Cole’s eleventh birthday when she beat up the clown for annoying her. She was going through a rough phase at thirteen. (THEY EXIT THE CAR. SCENE SWITCHES TO THE BACKYARD, NIA AND GREGORY ENTER THE KITCHEN) LEXI: Hey, I saved a spot for you behind the island. NIA: How’s the party going? LEXI: Well, Mason got the kids here, and Jade showed up unannounced, but luckily I called Lizzie and she was able to get an extra slice of cake. Gregory, set the cake on the counter. I got it specially made with a picture of his face on it. GREGORY: (SETS CAKE BOX ON THE COUNTER AND OPENS THE BOX) Uh, guys? I think the cake got smashed. LEXI: What? (GIRLS GET UP) NIA: It must have moved forward when you braked for that squirrel. LEXI: I never trusted squirrels. (SIGHS) I don’t know what we’re going to do. He specifically said he wanted a cake with his face on it. His birthday is ruined now! GREGORY: Not if I have anything to do about it. I know someone who could save the cake. Mason, get in here! (MASON ENTERS FROM THE OFFICE) Do you think you could use your art skills to fix Cole’s face? MASON: Yeah, I’ll just need a reference picture. LEXI: At this point, I’ll take anyone. Here’s the picture I used. (SHOWS A PICTURE ON HER PHONE) SCENE 6 EXT. LEXI’S BEACH HOUSE - DAY (Lanaya, Cole, Lexi, Nia, Gregory, Lizzie, Mason, Jade, Kids) LANAYA AND COLE ARE AT THE FRONT DOOR. LANAYA: That was a good movie, huh? COLE: It was good. Would have been better with a slice of the truth, though. And a slice of cake. LANAYA: Okay, let’s just go into the kitchen. COLE: Fine. (THEY WALK INSIDE, ACROSS THE LIVING ROOM AND INTO THE KITCHEN, WHICH IS DECORATED FOR A 13TH BIRTHDAY PARTY) EVERYONE: Surprise! COLE: Oh my god! A surprise party? LEXI: Yep! Just like you always wanted! And a cake with your face on it! COLE: That’s supposed to be me? (THE CAKE IS POORLY MADE, BUT SIMILAR TO THE ORIGINAL) It sucks, but I’m too happy to care! LEXI: Alright everyone, let’s go have some fun with the party games! (MOST OF THE KIDS RUN TO THE LIVING ROOM, BUT LEXI AND LANAYA STAY BEHIND) LANAYA: Lexi. Cole told me that you told him about his father. (SIGHS) I thought I told you to keep it a secret between us. I don’t want him to know about Lucas’s death. This could ruin his innocence. LEXI: Mom, how long are you going to keep this a secret from him? LANAYA: It’s just… When I was thirteen, my parents told me that my actual father went missing a few months before I was born. And when I found out your grandpa Ernest wasn’t my real father and that your grandma Laura was lying to me, I was heartbroken. I don’t want Cole to feel the same way. LEXI: Mom, trust me. He’s going to feel even more heartbroken that you’re still lying to him. Promise me that you’ll tell him after the party. It’ll be the best birthday present you could give him. LANAYA: Alright. I promise. But first, let’s go have some fun with the party games. (LOOKS IN THE LIVING ROOM) Ooh, pictionary! My favorite! JADE: (THE KIDS ARE AROUND THE COUCH, WATCHING JADE AT THE PICTIONARY BOARD) COLE: The Devil! (JADE NODS HER HEAD NO) DYLAN: No, it’s a Deviless! She’s wearing a dress! JADE: Time’s up! It was my big sister Jill! SCENE 7 INT. LEXI’S BEACH HOUSE - DAY (Lanaya, Cole, Lexi, Nia) LANAYA, AND COLE ARE ON THE COUCH AFTER THE PARTY. LEXI AND NIA ARE BEHIND THE COUCH WATCHING. LANAYA: So, Cole. I know I haven’t always been super honest with you about (SIGHS) your father. So, I’ll tell you all about him. COLE: Really? Thank you Mom! This is the best present that I got this year. It even beats the drone you got me! LANAYA: In that case can I send it back? It cost a lot of money. (LAUGHS) Just kidding. So, I met your father during my junior year of high school. His name was Lucas and I used to tutor him because he was failing math. NIA: (TO NIA) Hey, what if we used time travel just this once? We could actually see the stories your mom is telling. LEXI: That sounds like a great idea. (HOLD NIA’S HAND, AS THE YELLOW LIGHT TAKES THEM OUT OF THE PRESENT) THE SCREEN SHOWS THE OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL, WITH THE YEAR 1997 UNDER IT. THEN WE SEE THE ENTRANCE OF WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL WITH A TEENAGE LANAYA AND LUCAS. NIA AND LEXI ARE WATCHING THEM. LANAYA (VOICEOVER): Your father asked me to go to our junior prom with him that year. LUCAS (1997): Hey, Lanaya Anderson, I have a question for you. LANAYA (1997): No, I don't have any time to tutor you right now. I have test in Honors English, and a presentation to practice for Psychology. I barely got any sleep. LEXI: My mom was like you in high school. LUCAS (1997): No, I actually wanted to ask you, would you be my date to the prom? LANAYA: Oh my goodness, Lucas. Of course I’ll go! SCENE SWITCHES TO A GRADUATION CEREMONY IN THE GYM WITH A BANNER READING “CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 1998.” LANAYA (Voiceover): We went to Graduation together, where I was Valedictorian. I mentioned him in speech. LEXI AND NIA WATCH FROM THE SIDELINES SPEAKER: Please give it up for Class Valedictorian, Lanaya Patricia Anderson! LANAYA (1998): Dear Class of 1998, I cannot believe we are here today. I would like to thank my parents, my brother, and my boyfriend Lucas for lifting me up these past four years and making me who I am today. LANAYA (VOICEOVER): We got married in 2004, One year after we left college. (SCENE SWITCHES TO LUCAS AND LANAYA’S WEDDING, 2004 WRITTEN UNDERNEATH. LEXI AND NIA APPEAR IN THE BACK OF THE AUDIENCE) PRIEST: I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride. (LUCAS AND LANAYA KISS) LANAYA (VOICEOVER): (SCENE SWITCHES TO 2011, LUCAS AND LANAYA ARE IN THE LIVING ROOM HOLDING A BABY. THE ROOM IS SPARSELY DECORATED) After my grandma Mary-Anne died in 2008, I inherited this beautiful beach house from her. Then in March of 2011, I gave birth to Lexi. (2011 FADES TO 2014, THE LIVING ROOM IS MORE LIVED IN, LEXI IS A TODDLER PLAYING WITH SOME DOLLS, AND LANAYA IS HOLDING A BABY COLE) Then in January of 2014, three years later, I gave birth to you, Cole. LUCAS (2014): I love our new son, Lanaya. LANAYA (2014): You better, I was in labor for hours. (SCENE SWITCHES BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY) LANAYA: Lucas was into riding motorcycles and one month after you were born, he signed up for a huge race where the winner would win ten thousand dollars. COLE: Oh, wow! Did he win? LANAYA: No. That's where the story gets sad. He ended up crashing his motorcycle. They rushed him to the hospital where he had to have emergency surgery. But he didn't make it. He was pronounced dead an hour later. COLE: Oh my God. That must have been so awful for you. LEXI: I’ll say. Imagine having to attend your father’s funeral at the age of almost three and having to deal with an annoying crying baby brother. COLE: Oh, shut up Lexi! LANAYA: Sitting in that waiting room for so long, and then only to hear an hour later that the love of your life is dead was… (SIGHS) The worst day of my life. I still get anxious in waiting rooms. LEXI: Is that why you always get nervous while waiting for doctor’s appointments? LANAYA: Yeah. But, even if Lucas is dead, I still consider myself so lucky. Because I still have my daughter and son who reminds me of him everyday. (COLE AND LANAYA HUG) NIA: (SNORES, CAMERA PANS OVER TO THE SIDE CHAIR WHERE NIA IS ASLEEP) LEXI: (SHAKES HER AWAKE) Wake up! NIA: (STARTLES AWAKE) I'm listening! LANAYA: (TAKING OUT A PHOTO) This is a photo I took of your father’s grave. (CUTS TO A PICTURE OF LUCAS’S GRAVE) LUCAS HAREANOR REED MAY 15, 1980 - FEBRUARY 7, 2014 LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER OF TWO LANAYA: Someday, I promise we’ll visit it. END Category:Transcripts